


【授權翻譯】拉文德的秘密 Lavender's Truth

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Aurette合集 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Mystery, Post-War, Private Investigator Severus Snape, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 當羅恩尋求幫助時，赫敏單方面跟她的朋友們保持的距離消失無踪。當他們意識到黃金三角不足以解開一個謎團，赫敏聘請了一個專家。沒有尾聲，為了你的愉悅。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Aurette合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988878
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】拉文德的秘密 Lavender's Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lavender's Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709321) by Aurette. 



> A/N：有些很可愛的人已經威脅了我好久，說如果我再不貼點什麼就會有悲慘的後果，這就來了。沒有校對，所以各位如果看到錯誤不要怪我的beta們。我希望能盡快貼出另一篇長文。但因為目前還是非常混亂，我在完結之前不會把它貼出來，因為它全程都花費了我許多精力。祝好。
> 
> ——  
> 授權見series/前篇  
> 一切都不屬於我

_ 「赫敏， _

_ 把你那枚舊的DA加隆放在身邊。我需要你的幫助。 _

_ 羅恩」 _

赫敏看著羅恩那可憐的貓頭鷹剛送達的便條。她的眉毛先是扭結再一起，覆而鬆開。她環顧她狹小的公寓，嘗試回想她把那個放了以前學校的紀念品的鞋盒放在了哪裡。

* * *

安靜的兩天之後，赫敏幻影顯形到咿啦貓頭鷹商店後的小巷。伴隨著一聲輕柔的「啪」，哈利緊接著她出現。他們自聖誕節在陋居的見面後就再沒有見過對方。他們快速地寒暄過後就開始著手處理問題的核心。

「你知道這是與什麼有關的嗎？」他問，舉著他的DA加隆。

赫敏只是聳肩。「他沒有回覆過我的貓頭鷹，我在飛路網呼叫時也沒有人在家。」

「我也一樣。金妮也聯絡不到他和拉文德。」他們聽到第三道幻影顯形的聲音後轉身。

「我就知道我能拜託你們！」羅恩脫口而出。他向他的朋友們跑去並把他們擁進一個感性的擁抱。他看起非常糟糕，頭髮非常嚇人，臉色反映了他缺乏的睡眠和嚴重的焦慮。「拉芙（Lav）有點不對勁。我需要你們的幫助。這是我追踪到她去到最遠的地方了，然後她就消失了。我認為她中了奪魂咒！」他開始抽泣。

「慢慢來，羅恩。」哈利說，緊緊地回擁他。「你先用一分鐘跟我們說說發生了什麼。我們在這裡呢。我們會幫你的。」

羅恩混亂的字句過了一會兒才開始變得清晰，赫敏慢慢聽明白了他所知的整個故事，她非常擔心。

赫敏對他的絕望感到非常難受。是的，羅恩常常都把她逼瘋，而拉文德也常常都讓讓她感到非常不舒服，但他們擁有赫敏常常嫉妒的：幸福的婚姻。羅恩和哈利都已經安定下來享受天倫之樂了，但赫敏還沒有……安定下來。她常常都在想如果拉文德人間蒸發了她完全不會介意，但看到羅恩的痛苦，她因為這個想法有些許討厭自己。拉文德也許會用她的無趣逼出赫敏的眼淚，但她從來都不像那種會保守秘密的人。她太愚蠢了。赫敏開始懷疑也許到頭來沒什麼是不對勁的。在哈利許諾他們的幫助時，赫敏熱切地點了點頭。

* * *

「哎！離開我的腳，羅恩！」

「我會的，如果哈利會把他的手肘從我的肚子上移開的話。小心！你那角要掉下去了！」

「我動不到我的手肘，赫敏的屁股太大了。」

「 _ 抱歉？ _ 」

「哈利是對的，敏。你有點太過於鬆懈了。如果你這才發現你看起來像個小伙子——」

「我們 _ 能 _ 專注於我們要做的事上嗎？」赫敏嘶聲道。

「提醒一下我為什麼我們藏在我的斗篷下而不是使用幻身咒？」

「那她就不會看到那微光！我認為她懷疑我開始懷疑了。或者別的。」

「噢，我們真的很不擅長這。」赫敏放開哈利的隱形斗篷自己拿著的那端，厭惡地說。「我還是認為我們該僱用一個專家。我們已經跟踪了拉文德一個星期了，而我再向魔法部請病假就會被解雇了。」

「誰會注意到你不在？你所有的時間都花在檔案館裡。」羅恩打斷她。

「我討厭你們。我把我的大屁股挪回檔案館後就會立即扔掉這枚加隆。」

「我不想跟你說羅恩，但她是對的。我們已經很久沒有這樣鬼鬼祟祟過了。已經太久了。我們需要幫助。」

「我們一定能搞定的！我們常常都可以的！我們是黃金三角！」

「明顯我們中的某人比其他人過分樂觀[1]。」

「不要再生氣了，赫敏。我們會幫助你羅恩，但我們需要一個更好的點子。我們已經在這裡好多天了，但還是什麼都沒有發現。我們應該僱用赫敏找到的那個私家偵探。還有退款保證呢。」

「但我們不認識他！我不想我的私事被一些陌生人笨手笨腳地處理！」

「他的廣告說他會嚴格地保守秘密。魔杖誓言那些。」赫敏向他保證。羅恩重重地嘆了一口氣，雙肩鬆下。

「好吧，如果你認為我應該的話。」

「當然。」哈利斷言道。

* * *

赫敏坐在凳子上喝著她的飲料，嘗試著不要朝外看。她用吧台後的鏡子環視了整個黑暗的房間後緊張地扭動著她的DA加隆。她只看到角落的老妓女和喝醉了的巫師。哈利和羅恩都在附近，但她找不到他們。她不知道他們是怎樣用那斗篷完全把自己藏起來的。他們這幾天腳掌和手肘都是遮不住的。

她注視著自己的影像。二十六歲的她成功地看起來像三十四歲。她的頭髮被梳到腦後紮成那個平常的髮髻，而即使她的頭髮還不是灰色的，它已經失去了那種年輕的蜜棕色。如果需要被形容的話，最貼切的形容大概會是像「老鼠」。她的特徵看起來也無不同，除了有一點輕微的模糊外。她最近留意到她需要一副眼鏡了。麥格校長的形象浮到腦海中，她畏縮了一下。

禁閉從她的手中滾落到那拋過光的木頭。在她蹲下時，一隻蒼白的手把它撿起來了，靈巧地一轉，兩隻修長的手指夾著它向她遞出。

「教——斯內普先生！」

「格蘭傑小姐。我收到你的訊息了。」

他的聲音和以前一樣又不一樣。低沉洪亮，一如既往，如今因為納吉尼那一口加上了一絲微妙的粗嘎。她無禮地盯了他一會。他看起來也不一樣，但還是一樣的。他看起來沒有歲月的痕跡，有點難以察覺地看起來更健康了。他還是那麼瘦削，還是那麼蒼白，還是那麼挑剔地不整潔。他的鼻子還是那麼駭人，頭髮還是那麼平直——但看起來比在他的教學生涯時長了一點。是他的表情看起來改變了。他看起來沒有那麼嚇人和排斥人了。他只是一個耐心地等待回答、看起來有點尷尬的紳士。

她感受到她遇到故人時的那慣例的嫉妒一刺。即使是他，也比她更好地抵受了這八年的風霜。

他微閃的黑眼睛在等待著什麼地看著她。

「你為王子私家偵探社工作嗎？」

「我 _ 擁有 _ 普林斯私家偵探社。」

「噢。當然。我真蠢。」

他只是挑眉看著她。她伸出手接過他還是拿著的那枚金幣，在她的手指滑過他的時因那溫暖而驚訝。他看起來同樣有點困惑，環顧四周後用他的頭示意了最近的那張桌子。

「來，讓我們坐下，你再告訴我我所需要知道的。」他向酒保示意，然後像個幽靈般從她的身邊滑走。

她拿起她的飲料，紙巾因為水氣黏在底部。她一邊走著時紙巾順著氣流飄動，讓她看起來更像一個笨拙的新手了。她一把抓住它，把它塞到手掌中，貼著她一直握著的金幣。

她在他對面坐下，把飲料放在自己前方的桌子上。他等待著，直到一個看起來十分醜陋且大概有著妖精血統的人把他的飲料送達。

「現在指點我吧，格蘭傑小姐。失去愛人？失去親人？找不到最新那期的《算術的藝術》？或者，命運垂憐，你真的有一個也許非常有趣的困境。」

赫敏因為他的語調而畏縮，但當她終於鼓起勇氣抬頭看向他時，她發現他沒有，事實上，如他的語調表示一般在嘲笑她。他反而看起來冷靜耐心甚至還有一絲……好笑。她深呼吸，然後在加隆毫無預兆地發熱時尖叫。她掉了它，但在斯內普能閱讀那道那些白痴認為很重要的訊息前立即用手掌拍過它。

「事實上，我真誠地希望它會是如你害怕的那般無趣，斯內普先生。但不管到底發生了什麼，我的一個朋友因為這事感到非常痛苦，但我又幫不上忙。所以我來尋求你的幫助。」

「而你的這個朋友，我估計他也擁有其中一枚在你以往的鄧布利多軍歲月的舊金幣？」

他預期地伸出他的手。她發現自己愚蠢地把那枚加隆掉到他的手心，就像那是學校的非法禁運品一樣。他把它拿起來讓他們二人都能閱讀在邊緣的字母： _ 不要告訴斯內普任何事！ _

「讓我猜猜，隆巴頓？我記得我有聽說過你們兩個的八卦材料。在幫助你的情郎嗎？」被他諷刺的語調冒犯到，她嘗試搶回那金幣，但他剛好足以避開她地抽開手。

「不，納威和我在兩年前和平分手了。自此我們就沒怎麼見過對方了。」

「那就是韋斯萊了。真的你不是還在完成他的任務吧？不會是波特，他會直接來找我以證明他能。」她再次徒勞地嘗試抓住那枚金幣。這次斯內普在缩開手時看起來感到很好笑。突然他畏縮了一下，她在撬開他手裡藏著的加隆前抓住了他的手腕。她被自己的大膽嚇到了。她沒有預想過她會如此親密及隨便地對待他。

那加隆還是暖的，而新的銘文是： _ 離她遠點，你這個飯桶。 _

他的好笑消失了。

「韋斯萊。」他啐。他抓起他的玻璃杯一飲而盡。「抱歉浪費了你的時間，格蘭傑小姐，但我突然發現我的行程太滿了。」他站起來開始轉身離開桌子，但她越過桌子再次抓住他的手。

「拜託，不要走。」她發現自己在盯著他們的手。再次她為他的手的溫暖和柔軟而驚訝。從他被逼在戰時度過的生活推算，她會以為它們會是麻木冰冷的。她抬起頭，發現他在專心地盯著她。「拜託。」她重複。

他在坐下前憤怒地環視整個房間。他在坐下之後才甩開她的手。

「告訴我；這次韋斯萊又把你拖進什麼麻煩了？」他的聲音還是含著怒意，但他的表情中的某些特徵告訴她這不是指向她的。她深呼吸，把故事從開始告訴他。從最開始的地方。

* * *

「這就是為什麼我不能在忍受待在他們身邊了。他們全部。納威不明白；就是這分開了我們。我只是受夠了全部事。沒完沒了地誇耀那些每說一次就越加光輝的「以往的好日子」。被強逼著看著他們從此就快樂地生活下去。比起花費時間改編那，事實上，更像是精神病的童年，我真的寧願現在沉悶地生活著。」她飲盡第二杯飲料，才拿起那枚加隆放在桌子上旋轉。「所以我讓自己離開他們。我讓自己埋首於我在魔法部的工作，而且，根據哈利和羅恩，我讓自己變胖了。」

「你還不符合『肥胖』的資格，格蘭傑小姐。」斯內普啜了一口飲料，慢吞吞地說。「你在自哀自憐。你在你的生命中作出了成熟且經過深思熟慮的選擇。現在抱怨反而更像尋求關注。如果你不高興，那就改變。現在告訴我，那愛貓的老姑娘是怎樣陷入韋斯萊最新的餿主意的？」

赫敏聽到他說的綽號後生氣地臉紅了，且在意識到他們已經談論了一小時，但她還未說到重點後臉變得更紅了。斯內普是一個很好的聊天對象。誰又會想到？

「非常簡單，他尋求我的幫助。我自在聖誕節在陋居那義務般的會面後就沒有再見過他們中的任何一人，但在某個早上他的貓頭鷹帶著一條說他需要我的短訊息出現了。我甚至從來沒有想過說不。他和哈利是我最老的朋友了。不論我有什麼私人問題，不論他們有時候的語句有多傷人，我永遠不會在他們需要時拒絕他們。」

這是第一次，她再次清晰地見到她的老教授。他僵硬地嘲笑她，說，「多像一個赫奇帕奇。」赫敏被他的情緒轉換刺痛了。在他把他第二杯火焰威士忌喝完時，她把手從桌子上收回，在胸前交叉。「跟我說一下案子的詳情，如果你會的話。」她對他的要求點頭，開始遵循。

「呃，這其實有點令人困惑。在表面上，看起來非常雞毛蒜皮，但知道牽涉其中的人後，我會說我非常擔憂。」

「繼續。」

「一切從幾星期前開始。一開始這是一個令人高興的改變。根據羅恩，拉文德開始表現得很開心，精神勃發，而且對最細微的事都充滿熱情，就像他們新婚燕爾時。在她——」她停下來，壓低聲音。「在她發現她不能有小孩前。他同樣很高興。誰不會呢？她就像一個驚人地高興的新婚妻子一樣。」想起身為新娘的拉文德，她不能自控地做了一個惱怒的怪相。她依舊擁有那醜陋的裙子。她有好幾條。好笑的是她甚至已經再也找不到能讓她在穿上其中一條的場合了，即使相反地她有多絕望地確信著。

「不論如何，羅恩甚至沒有在她逃避他許多關於是什麼帶來了她心情上的轉變的問題時開始擔心。直到她終於因為他不斷發問而對他生氣。拉文德會因為天氣製造了一朵她不想要的雲而生氣，但她在改變前從來沒有生過羅恩的氣。我相信他驚訝的啞口無言。」

「她開始逃避，慢慢變得防備且陰沉。當他轉移話題時，她會馬上振作起來。他也只好暫時停止爭論。然後某一天，當他在草地工作時，他在排水溝找到一隻鞋。他在灌木籬牆找到另一隻。他從來沒有見過那雙鞋。當他問她有關那雙鞋的事時，她把它們搶走了，只給了他一個蹩腳的藉口。他於是知道她在說謊。羅恩大概成了故事中的小傢伙，但這是因為他盲目地信任她。他愛她愛到心尖上。」

「漸漸地，他心中那個佔有欲很強的男人覺醒了，他開始毫無預兆地在中午回家。他看到的事讓他非常疑惑。他已經有心理準備他也許會看到另一個男人，但他只是看到一個陌生的家養小精靈。那小精靈完全無視了他，只是在房子裡做那些一向都是拉文德在做的家務。而他找不到拉文德。」

「她在他問她發生了什麼時說了什麼？」斯內普問。

「他沒有問。他只是更緊地盯著她。」

「這顯示了我從沒想到他會有的自控。」斯內普評價，指向那帶著那不成熟的訊息的加隆。

「是，但羅恩擅長的一向都是策略，而他還未準備好攤牌。他在第二天出門去喬治店裡，跟平常去上班一樣，但他折回來藏在灌木籬牆。她在十五分鐘後離開了家。他現在已經花了兩星期嘗試著找出她到底去了哪裡了。他終於在上星期尋求了我和哈利的幫助。」

「那目前 _ 黃金三角 _ 發現了什麼？」

「呃，無論她去哪裡，時間都是十分規律的。她常常都在羅恩離開後的十五分鐘後離開，而且會在他回家前一小時到家。她只有在平日會離開，週末都留在家。我在他的家找不到任何陌生人的踪跡。沒有人能讓那家養小精靈開口說話，所以我們都不知道它是從哪裡來的或者它屬於誰。」

「除了她的每天都消失了，他還提及了她的什麼舉動？」

「呃，這就是我感到疑惑的地方了。如果她出軌了，跟另外一個男人在一起，我會想她要不就會對他很不耐煩，要不就會用幾倍的愛以轉移視線。但他發誓只要他不提起那件事，他們就像重新墮入愛河了一般。所以唯一能表明的是她變得藏而不露且具欺騙性，但奇怪地在她的婚姻裡非常高興——在她沒有去那些秘密的地方時。噢，他還說偶爾屋子裡會有股奇怪的氣味，但哈利和我都不能在許多味道的混雜中把它識別出來。」

「有趣。」

「羅恩恐怕她是中了某類咒語，或者被迫做一些可怕的事，但我們找不到任何痕跡。四天了我們嘗試藏起來觀察她，但每一天都跟丟了她。我對她要去哪裡以及她為什麼要去那裡毫無頭緒，但我的朋友為此感到極度不安，而我感覺我需要做點事幫一下忙。」

「你有嘗試過直接地問她嗎？女人跟女人，這樣說。」

赫敏的反應就像是他提議她該去親吻一隻蟾蜍。

「恐怕女生之間的談話並不屬於我的長處。金妮嘗試過了但也毫無作用。」

斯內普再次給了她那個樣子。那個讓她知道自己稍微逗笑了他。她好奇那是不是他開心的極限了。

「那她其他的朋友呢？你們有跟他們談過嗎？」

「羅恩跟帕瓦蒂談過，但她看起來什麼都不知道，她也沒有留意到任何奇怪的事。除了羅恩之外沒有人發現了什麼。」

「你希望我做什麼，格蘭傑小姐？」

「我想你找出她到底去了哪。我也想知道她是不是在某種危險之中。羅恩需要知道，不論那是什麼。即使那是另一個男人。什麼都不知道把他折磨透了。」她撿起那枚加隆，像一切的答案都寫在上面般盯著它。斯內普把它從她的手指中摘了出來。

「我知道我能做什麼了。」他說。在一瞬間——在它們把她拒之門外之前——他的雙眼變得熱切。「你知道我的收費標準。我會從明天開始。我需要再進行一些背景研究。你會在不久聽到我的消息。」他把手伸進袖子並拔出他的魔杖。

「你現在有任何頭緒嗎？任何懷疑？」

「有，我對此有很清晰的了解，但我在有更多證據之前不會作出任何猜測。你能告訴韋斯萊先生我個人認為他的妻子並沒有陷入任何危險。誰會負責付錢？」

「我。聘請一個私家偵探是我的建議。」

「不是很幸運。我原本在期待能敲那傻瓜的竹槓。」赫敏咯咯地笑了起來，然後手一拍遮住了她的嘴。和她的舊老師一起開玩笑讓她有點不知所措。她不是很肯定什麼反應才是恰當的。她站起來順了順她的袍子。

「你需要我的地址嗎？？或者你會需要給我發貓頭鷹？」她問。

「不需要。」他簡略地說。他用魔杖指著手中的金幣，從杖尖射出的那道光芒包裹著那枚加隆。兩聲痛苦的叫喊從房間的另一邊傳來，而在他們的手拍向口袋時，哈利的頭和羅恩的手臂先從一個陰暗的卡座出現。斯內普譏笑著把金幣丟回桌上。赫敏看著斯內普甚至沒有瞥過那兩人就此踏步走向大門。在那黑袍的最後一角都消失在門口後，她轉身看向那枚金幣。現在它寫著： _ 自私的懦夫們。 _

* * *

赫敏頭上披著一塊毛巾，赤身裸體地在鏡前站著。她那三隻飢餓的貓——全都是她逝去的克魯克斯（Crooks）的後裔——在她的腿間穿過。

她挑剔地觀察的她的身體。她把這當成「實事求是」。每個人都需要花點時間確保他們還是以前的那一個人。跟每晚夢中那些溫暖柔軟的手以及修長的手指，和非常有耐心的傾聽者毫無關係。

她對自己看到的一切皺眉。曾經她如柳樹般纖瘦，在適當的地方有著微妙的曲線。而現在她過分凹凸有致了。大概吧她想。她的大腿變粗了，她的屁股變大了。她的胸脯更豐滿了，地心吸力讓它們有些許下垂。她的腹部還是平坦的，但已經開始有一些贅肉了。至少她還不算是太胖。她像一個健美運動員般抬起手臂搖晃，對臂下的輕搖皺眉。

「我必須做點事了，小伙子們。如果這趨勢繼續，我會變成其中一個常常在某些領域出現的小送子娘娘。」那些貓聰明地沒有說話。

她把毛巾從頭上拉下，那些潮濕的卷曲在落到她的腰之前黏到她的臉上了。她用手指梳過它們並撥到耳後，再走到她的衣櫃。

十五分鐘後，餵好了那三隻貓，她穿著寬鬆的慢跑運動衣和運動鞋踏出大門。

* * *

赫敏一屁股坐在長椅上，筋疲力盡。她決定了慢慢開始並只快走，但她低估了她容許自己的身體走形了多少。距離她的公寓只有一英里，但她很肯定自己要是不休息一下她就回不到家。她看著在小公園裡的其他人。他們都很忙且活躍，要不在快走要不在慢跑，或者追著小孩跑，或者在推著手推車裡坐著的他們。有幾個在一心二用。這讓她感到更累。累，看起來傻氣，和寂寞。

自從她在昨天見過斯內普先生後，赫敏越加意識到她不只是孤單，還很寂寞。不然為什麼她會發現自己與她的舊老師喋喋不休地說著話？她認識他許多年了，當然，但交情沒有那麼深。如果她突然需要對人說說她的悲慘，為什麼選一個基本上就是個陌生人的人？而且為什麼在之後夢到他？

她釋出一句細小的呻吟想著她是多像一個傻瓜。那男人大概會想她完完全全就是一個白痴。他出現是為了接下委託，而她把八年以來私人的憂慮都扔到他身上，還吃了他的手的豆腐。她真的很可悲。她把身體前傾，用雙手支撐著頭，容許她依舊潮濕的頭髮落到前方，成為她的庇護所，隔絕開整個世界。

她聽到一個母親和一個小孩在閒逛。那個小孩喋喋不休地說著一個閃亮的新氣球能怎樣讓他吃下蘿蔔。在一個重物在長椅上落下前，那母親還在溺愛地笑著。

赫敏的天倫之樂閥值創了新低。她真的不想跟一個胖娃娃和模範母親分享她的長椅，但她已經累得站不起來離開了。她決定嘗試一個不親切的瞪眼，希望他們會跑開。如果不管用的話，她就會嘗試一個小型麻瓜驅逐咒。她抬起頭。

「斯內普先生！你是怎樣找到我的？」他坐在長椅的另一端，十分放鬆——很適合形容他。他的一條腿交叉著另一條，一條手臂在長椅後疲倦地垂下。他身穿麻瓜衣服，但版型和款式都跟他平常的衣著十分相似，再加上一件寬鬆的黑色長大衣。

他給了她一個象徵著他對她的聰明才智很失望的樣子。

「我認為你僱用我是因為我擅長找東西，格蘭傑小姐。這是我的工作。」

她直起身並扒拉著頭髮。

「原諒我。我的早晨太糟糕了。」

「難以入睡？」他的措辭裡的某些東西讓她有點小怕。 _ 他知道了？梅林！他會讀心！但難道他不需要魔杖輔助碼？不要再看著他的雙眼了，你這個愚蠢的女人！ _ 她猛地撇過頭，盯著鞦韆上的一個特別平凡的小孩。

「只是有點擔心羅恩。你在這裡做什麼？我能幫上忙嗎？」

他停下來，久得讓她轉回去看著他。

「我需要一些資訊。我寧願問你而不是韋斯萊。」他在她開始對他的言論抗議時舉起了一隻手。「他的答案會因為他們之間的親密而充滿主觀色彩。你會更客觀。」

「噢，當然。」

「我會寧願我們一起散步。我發現嬰兒的聲音十分讓人不快。」

「我非常願意幫你這個忙，但我恐怕無能為力。我以為我能撿起運動的習慣，但我恐怕自己已經筋疲力盡。我動不了。」

他對她假笑。她再次抓住了他眼中被逗笑的微光，她很好奇它是不是一直都在那，只是在她身為學生的時候從來沒看到過。他從大衣中取出一個小瓶子遞給她。

「增強劑。」

她把它從他的手中拔出來，避免了肌膚的接觸。讓自己不要比如今更可笑。他的手突然抽走了。

「謝謝。你真貼心。」

「別當白痴。我只是準備充足，我會在賬單裡包括那魔藥。」

赫敏阻止不了那追著她的臉的傷人語句。她別過頭喝下魔藥。她的身體立即變得精力充沛，儘管那不是那魔藥的原作用。

她把小瓶子還給他。「加入了提神劑？你是怎樣避免那些材料抵消對方的作用的？」

他在接過那小瓶時挑眉。

「月長石。」他回覆。他在用手包裹那小瓶時手心擦過了她的手指。她嘗試不要作出反應。他從長椅站起來，當她看到他打算伸出他的手時，她突然在他身邊站起來。他假笑並示意那行人步道。「請？」

她開始走著，而他在她身旁與她步調一致。微風拂過，讓她注意到他的氣味。古龍水？鬚後水？洗髮水？不，不是洗髮水。現在她已經失去自控力了。他昨天聞起來沒有這麼好。對不對？也許他有，而她只是被他的手分心了，根本留意不到。

「告訴我你還記得的有關我們以前的布朗小姐的事，格蘭傑。所有你能想起的細節。」她嘗試控制自己因為他好像與她沒那麼見外的高興的心情，然後想起這只是一場生意。

「呃，我知道的不多。我們在學校是同一個宿舍的。有些是不怎麼令人高興的。」

「我要你的一切[2]，格蘭傑。」

她被步行道的一條裂縫絆倒了。

* * *

「它們當然是薰衣草色的！她還會選擇別的顏色嗎？可憐的金妮看起來更慘，至少我的頭髮不會與之衝突。而且四處都是這些巨大的蝴蝶結和泡泡袖。在 _ 六月 _ ！我看起來就像一個白痴。」

「但你還留著那裙子，是不是？」

「對。我還留著全部。金妮的、拉文德的、帕瓦蒂和帕德瑪的莎麗服，和秋的。我也不知道為什麼；它們都很醜。不，那些莎麗服很漂亮。我把它們改造成窗簾了。」

她示意她身後近大廈大門的窗台。三隻薑黃色的貓正在透過玻璃盯著那些孔洞。

「噢！他們在這！這是雲肯、布萊肯和諾德[3]。我在『成為養著貓的瘋狂單身老女人』這個任務的幫手。」他們抵達了台階。她不願意結束這段對話。「你會想進來嗎？我還沒吃早餐。你餓嗎？你可以跟我說一下你自己和你最近怎樣了。我已經告訴過你讓你了解我的一切了。」

他再次給了她那個被逗笑了的樣子但後退了。

「我有些我必須照料的事。也許下一次。謝謝你的合作，我已經收集到我需要從你口中得知的幾乎一切了。」

赫敏感覺到她的胃在下沉，她責罵自己。

「噢，那個，我也很高興我幫得上忙。你真的認為拉文德還好嗎？」

「對，格蘭傑小姐。我認為。我會在星期一聯絡你。我估計到時候我就會有你想要的答案了。」

「這麼快？」她對自己感到的失望非常生氣。羅恩的心安比她享受斯內普的陪伴重要太多了。希望延長偵查以讓她能有更多機會和他說話何其殘忍。

「這是我的信念。我不希望把這事拖長。我的服務的收費已經是非常昂貴的了。」

「噢。對，當然。你會想用我的公寓幻影顯形嗎？在大街上沒有什麼好躲藏的地方。」

「我可以的了。我偶爾會短暫地想念麻瓜的方法。」

「好，那……我期待聽到你的消息。」

「的確。日安，格蘭傑小姐。」

「日安，斯內普先生。享受你餘下的週末。」

他給了她一個僵硬的點頭後轉身離開了。

她轉身把鑰匙塞進門鎖，匆忙走進公寓並直接走到窗前——此處容許她在陰影處偷窺。

斯內普大步走過馬路。他的長髮隨著他的步伐上下飄蕩。他走過一個轉身公然地盯著他品評——讓赫敏非常生氣——的漂亮女人。當他走到對面的路邊後，因為距離變得模糊，他突然轉身高舉手臂。赫敏微笑著開始高舉她的手，直至她看到一輛的士停在他的身前。他進入了的士，沒有顯示出任何他知道她在看著的訊號。她在它駛出她的視線時感到非常空虛。她真的需要振作起來。

她也真的需要一副眼鏡。

* * *

鐘聲響起提醒她到午膳時間時，赫敏自己深深地埋在了檔案館中。她把有關人馬條約的文件撥到一邊，讓自己站起來走離她坐了許久的座位。她環顧四周時眨了眨眼。今早她來的時候人已經很少了。她沒有留意他們什麼時候都走了。她失望地皺眉。她常常都沉迷在她的研究中，但她有想過嘗試挑開啟幾場對話。這是她計劃的一部分。那個她在星期天花了一整天拼湊出來的。那個本該改變她的人生的。斯內普告訴過她，如果她不高興的話，她應該改變。他讓這聽起來非常簡單。他明顯沒有考慮過她本身的惰性。

她走下到自助餐廳，站在那群她已經累得不想嘗試跟上的人後。大門在她面前嘭地關上。她抓住手柄拉，但一條手臂跨過她的肩膀把門關上了。

「跟我來，格蘭傑。反正你也不想吃那些垃圾。」

她在轉向斯內普先生時感受到臉上漾開的燦爛笑容。那幾乎是刺痛的，因為她已經很久沒有笑得那麼厲害了。他的手臂還在門上，所以他與她非常、非常近。她整個人在意識到這親密後簡直容光煥發。

他看起來絲毫不覺。

「有件事想讓你看看。」他走離大門並用一種唐突的語氣說。

她把她雜亂的想法都擠到一個箱子中並跟著他離開。

「關於拉文德的？」她在他們抵達升降機時問。

「還會有別的原因嗎？」他惱火地回答。

赫敏在之後一直保持著安靜。在他抓著她的手臂並幻影移行到咿啦貓頭鷹商店後的小巷時也沒有尖叫。

「也許你會對美味的咖哩有興趣？」斯內普環顧小巷時問，然後才走到後牆。

赫敏在意識不到他看不到她前點頭。「那美妙至極。」她回答。她對自己該如何表現非常困惑。他是要把她帶到拉文德那裡？他是要帶她去吃午餐？魔法世界沒有咖哩。但是，他們在這，對角巷。也許他會在對她展示拉文德的秘密後帶她去吃午餐？這是一場約會嗎？她拍拍自己的頭髮。

「今天的另一個時間會更好，格蘭傑小姐。我對你的印象是你永遠都只會花四十分鐘吃午餐。」赫敏轉身才看到他在小巷的後牆打開了一個洞。那是一條陰暗的隧道。她趕緊跟上他，好奇他為什麼會知道她在容許的一小時內永遠只會花四十分鐘，

進到隧道後，他在牆上拍了拍，它在他們身後關上了，把她留在一片漆黑之中。

「熒光閃爍！」他再次在她身邊站著。實際上非常近。她的心開始怦怦直跳，不是因為那突如其來的黑暗，就是因為——不，就是因為那突如其來的黑暗。他魔杖的光芒為他漆黑的雙眼鍍上一層微光，而她完全被它們迷住了。因為他。她注定要失敗。他正專注地看著她。她想要他吻他。比起世界上任何事物，她更想要那個吻。但是，他轉過身，魔杖指向一個靠著一堵從上而下破裂的牆的破舊衣櫃。她走過去端詳著裡面整齊地擺放的衣服，憤怒地眨眼。

「有些衣服是拉文德的。這件針織衫是金妮送她的。但我不明白其他是怎麼一回事。」

「全部都是她的。她早上抵達這裡後和回家前都會在這裡更衣。」

「但為什麼？」

「我會讓你看的，但首先我必須做點什麼，如果你容許的話。」

「好。」她毫不猶豫地說。他走近她並揮動魔杖，取消了熒光閃爍。她在他的魔咒擊中她時感受到它。他重複了這個魔咒，她想是施在他自己身上。當他重新點起魔杖時她退後直至她明白了些什麼。魅惑咒。他在她身上了施了一個。

「這邊。」他說，把她帶到隧道裡的一堵牆的一道門。

他們踏出到一個十分明亮的工具櫃。赫敏把她的長袍拉近，避免撞到拖把桶和那些不牢靠地堆在一起的掃把柄。除了讓她看起來像穿著牛仔褲但還是用她的裙子把一切撞到外毫無作用。她看到自己在一個不銹鋼毛巾架上的反射，就是一個典型的倫敦女商人。十分平凡。她稍稍聳肩。她跟隨著一個無明顯特徵的有著一頭稀薄的金發的男人走出房間。

他們從一棟老舊的商業大廈走出來，走下小巷直到他們到達一家叫烏斯達哈德帕蒂的小型印度餐廳。他們在一張靠後的小桌坐下。斯內普要求要坐在這，即使還有更好的選擇；而赫敏常常被頻繁地出入廚房的侍應分心了。

她自在隧道中就不發一語，只是跟隨著他讓人疑惑的帶領，相信他知道自己在做什麼，並會在適當的時候告訴她。

她有點困難地看著他。他看起來物理上對她很排斥，而她懷疑是不是因為那魅惑咒。他飛快地細讀餐牌後，把它推到一個適合讓他們盯著廚房門的地方。

「從外表看來這地方很新。」她說。

「是的。它在幾星期前才開業。」

「你會推薦什麼？」

「我毫無頭緒。我沒有在這裡用過餐。」

「你是怎樣發現這裡的？它是被推薦的？或者是你享受嘗試新的餐廳？」

「我在這早上跟隨著他們的日間經理到這裡。她同時亦擔任初級廚師。告訴我格蘭傑小姐，你對『烏斯達哈德』的翻譯是什麼有任何頭緒嗎？」她搖頭。「這是印度語中的外來語，但它代表一種特別芳香的植物。也許你有任何猜測？」

他的凝視的亮度提示了她。「拉文德。」

「一發即中。」

赫敏眨眼。「這就是那個大謎團？她開了家餐廳？」赫敏再次看著那印著餐廳名字的餐牌。「佩蒂爾。哪一個？帕德瑪還是帕瓦蒂？」

「都是。他們是合夥人。」

赫敏感受到怒火開始舔舐她的迷惑。「 _ 這 _ 就是那個大謎團？」她重複。「她因為這該死的 _ 餐廳 _ 讓我們累死累活？見鬼的她有什麼毛病？」赫敏啪地把餐牌放下，站起來。在衝入廚房和衝出大街之間，她選擇了後者。

她怒髮衝冠地重重走進大街。她甚至沒有留意到她走出了魅惑咒的範圍，直到她開始因為自己的衣著吸引了許多目光。她低頭，看到她熟悉的素袍。她咆哮。

她多擔心。羅恩多不安。哈利和金妮因恐慌而生病，而這毫不值得。只是為了一些她原本可以避免的愚蠢家長裡短。她的肚子同樣因憤怒而咆哮。她轉向不遠處的街上的一家薯條店。她的計劃中也包括戒掉脂肪，但讓它見鬼去吧。也讓她的計劃見鬼去。

她耐心地排著隊，而輪到她時她點了芝士薯條拼盤和梅子米布丁。還有健怡可樂。她走到一邊等待她的餐點，聽到了一道熟悉的聲音點了炸魚薯條。她嘆。他當然在這。他現在好像常常都在。但甚至沒有些許像那種她開始感到著迷的方式。

她抓著她的食物，直到他也準備好了，然後他們一起走到一個骯髒的卡座，她用力地把她的膠餐盤放下，撞到了她的飲料。斯內普抓住了它，但犧牲了他的白色袖口。

「我感覺自己就是一個白痴。」她就像木偶被剪掉線一樣掉到卡座中。「你大概也覺得我是個白痴。」

「為什麼？因為對你的朋友的關心？那怎會是愚蠢的呢？」她抬起頭，看到他眼中一抹很淺很淺的溫暖。「你大概能從我的過去意識到我非常重視忠誠。」他低頭仔細地調教他的盤子的位置，然後把他的餐盤放到他們身後的桌子上，甚至沒有瞥一眼。

「你從一開始就知道她只是離開並找到了一份工作對不對？」

「我懷疑。你在星期六說的話證實了我的猜測。」

「那愚蠢的母牛。她幾乎用她的秘密破壞了她的婚姻。」

「我對你這個兩次跑離家庭生活的女人的態度十分驚訝。一個男人憑直覺甚至可能會覺得你有些許嫉妒她的生活和對她也許會冒著犧牲它的危險而生氣。」

赫敏沒有回應這到位的傷人語句。她把自己埋進了食物之中。

「我以為你會更理解她，如果你知道她為什麼這樣做。」

「你知道？你跟她談過了？」

「不，但我 _ 憑 _ 直覺知道了。答案非常明顯。你把它給了我。她只是失去了人生的意義。韋斯萊太太會對全職太太和母親的生活感到滿足。用她的創意去創新週日烤肉[4]或者教導她的孩子們英文字母。她是那種你永遠都成為不了的人。非常容易滿足。但她的大部分計劃因為命運而實現不了。她需要比週日烤肉更多，來感受她在這宇宙中真的佔一位置。韋斯萊告訴你她突然非常高興。就像以前一樣。是因為她找到了一個能使用她如今沒有用處的那部分。」

「但那些秘密？為什麼不直接告訴他？」

「你和韋斯萊在戰後為什麼分手？」

她一瞬就明白了。

「因為羅恩需要當提供者而不想我去工作。」

「而我懷疑他有改變過他的想法。他才剛找到一個和他有著相同哲學的妻子，而如今她不再是了。她嘗試擁有兩種生活。她不想他知道她的真相。她只是需要更多。」

赫敏閉上雙眼，感受到自己的怒火在消退。

「你看起來很了解人們。我想你在工作中看到過相同的故事的不同演化。」

他點頭。「的確。為了活過戰爭，我學會了閱讀人心。而順便也明白了人類。這讓我的工作沉悶地簡單。這和我的潛伏技巧，加上我驚人的大腦。」她抬起頭看到他感到好笑的樣子加上一個幾乎是微笑的假笑。幾乎。她大笑。

「你真謙虛，對不對？」

「為什麼我需要謙虛？驕傲的結局不太好。謙卑也沒有讓我多好過。順著事實而行似乎是最好的。」

這句話後他們都沉默了一會。那沉默成了壓住她的一塊石頭。她胡亂地找一些話題。

「那你是怎樣成為一個私家偵探的？」他似乎也對這個話題的轉變感到感激。

「當我從那該死的蛇的那一咬康復後，魔法部派我追捕我的以前的同袍。一開始這是我的緩刑的一部分。當我的年資增加後，他們開始給我發薪金了。他們依舊這樣做。經常地。常常都會有一些逃犯，或者想要在一個新的國家有個新的開始的外國罪犯。當傲羅被他們的規條所限，他們會僱傭我。像你這樣的案子只是為了賺取一些度假的外快。」她微笑地看著的喝完他的飲料。斯內普用著飲管的樣子比起「恰當」和「正確」更迷人。

「你知道那家養小精靈是怎麼回事嗎？」

「不。但在那廢棄的隧道有個小精靈巢穴。我估計她找到它。除非問她，不然我們不會知道更多的了。」

「那你認為現在該怎樣做？」她問，拿起最後一條薯條蘸她盤子上的鹽巴。

「這取決於你的意願。你想我告訴韋斯萊嗎？還是你想要那些榮耀？」

「我想我會偏向讓你告訴他，但我會在那裡支援你。」斯內普給了她一個奇怪的樣子。

「你認為我需要『支援』媽？」他問。

「不。但我大概會想在他們爆發爭吵時躲在你的背後。」她坦白地說。

他怒視著她。「你是從什麼時候變得這麼膽小的，格蘭傑？」

被刺痛了，她畏縮進那些她還未解決的痛苦和怒火。「在我意識到生活能傷得我多深後，斯內普。」她把亂七八糟的東西堆進餐盤後站起來。「我會在跟哈利談過後聯繫你的辦公室。我會讓你知道什麼時候在那裡告訴羅恩。也許哈利會自願保護你。如果這真的發生了，那你就可以結算賬單並發給我了。」她把她的垃圾扔進垃圾桶，在轉身看向他前把餐盤放到頂上。他看起來很防備，甚至小心翼翼。「謝謝你所做的一切。我非常感激。而我會說我享受我們有過的各種對話，且我希望我們在未來還會有所交集。祝你有美好的一天，斯內普先生。」

他沒有回應。他只是用赤裸的驚訝看著她。她轉身離開。她感受到背後是他的目光，直到她離開了他的視線範圍。

她幻影顯形回到魔法部。當她回到她那堆法律文檔和被遺忘的判例前，她在她平常的座位坐下痛哭失聲。她怎麼樣也找不到她落淚的真正原因。

* * *

金妮坐在拉文德的左邊握著她的手，而滿臉淚水的羅恩正黏在她的右邊並用手臂摟著她。哈利在她面前蹲在地上，手在她的膝蓋上，在她說話時點頭鼓勵著她。赫敏在一旁站著，而斯內普現在在大廳的中間站著等待最後的答案來臨。

到目前為止他的推測都是正確的。更衣是為了在羅恩留意到後避免把餐廳的味道帶回家。在屋頂的鞋子是因為她絆倒了，且她因穿了一雙錯的鞋而驚慌。現在只差最後的碎片了，而拉文德正說到那地方。

「某天逛街時我崩潰了。我開始哭泣，停不下來。人們都盯著我。我跑進那小巷藏了起來。那痛苦變得難以忍受。我感覺如果我繼續只當半個人的話我會死去。我開始擊打那牆。然後那秘道打開了。那看起來是一個讓我藏起來的完美地方，所以我衝進去了。我就是在那裡找到咿吉的。」

被提到的家養小精靈稍稍呻吟，他在角落滾來滾去時雙耳垂下，

「他在那裡好久了。他們一家人在倫敦大轟炸時藏在了那個隧道。他們被困住在麻瓜倫敦，所以嘗試另闢蹊徑到對角巷。咿吉挖了一條新的路，但一個炸彈擊中了。他們都死了。咿吉沒有。他從此留了下來，感覺自己很失敗。他自此有點瘋。」

她看著那小精靈並做了個動作。他爬過地毯，發出一種嗡嗡聲汩汩聲，在哈利退開後，他字面意義上把自己嵌入了拉文德雙腿間。

「我從麻瓜那邊出來了，而那就是我看到這個剛倒閉的小餐廳的時間了。我認為這是命運。我可以給予咿吉他生命的意義，順便尋找我自己的。我把帕德瑪和帕瓦蒂拖進來了。」安靜的淚水從她漂亮的臉滾落而下。「我很抱歉。羅恩。我知道你對我很失望。我本該對我們擁有的一切感到滿足。它們已經足夠了。」

「不！不，拉芙。不是。那不夠的。 _ 我 _ 很抱歉。我很抱歉我造成了這個你認為你不能告訴我的處境。這沒什麼大不了的。我很高興。我真的很高興。我以為你找了另一個傢伙。」赫敏看著他開始抽泣以及拉文德瘋狂地保證他是她唯一的真愛沉默。哈利把金妮從沙發上拉起，緊緊地抱著她。所有人都被原諒了。大家都擁有一個美好的結局。因為他們的快樂，赫敏想要詛咒他們全部人。她因自己的卑鄙而詛咒自己。她多想擁有這，但它並不屬於她。她向前捏了捏拉文德的肩膀。

「拉文德，我對你從來都沒有陷入過危險非常高興。我知道現在一切都大白了，你們兩個會一起尋找新的和更深的快樂。我現在會離開讓你保留一些私隱。」

在自由前，她忍受了三輪真誠的擁抱和有關他們不死的友誼的聲明和在她的新餐廳用餐的計劃。她轉身對斯內普點點頭告別，而他在開始找離開的藉口前鄭重地點頭回應。她沒有留下來看有沒有人有擁抱他的勇氣。

* * *

赫敏坐在那家昏暗的酒吧，從吧台後模糊的鏡子盯著她身後的那些人。她喝完她的飲料後用手把玩著她的舊DA加隆。當她抓到了那個有妖精血統的醜陋酒保的注意力後，她示意要了另一杯。他只是抬起下巴表示自己知道了，然後繼續他的對話。

這是一個糟透了的地方，充滿著糟透了的人。但這是他說他寧願先遇到她的地方，而她發現這非常適合她喝醉後的脆弱情緒。明顯沒有人打擾她，所以她假設她融入了。

她在櫃檯轉動金幣。這愚蠢的金幣開始了一切。這是她糟透了的青春的見證。所有人美化過去。所有人都是英雄，所有人都打了那場漂亮的勝仗。好像沒有人記得不是所有人都活下來了。或者人們如她和斯內普被迫做糟糕的事及忍受糟糕的痛苦。她原該忘掉一切並在「所以所有人自此都幸福地生活下去」教堂禮拜。她不能。她希望她能。她非常想要他們擁有的一切。但她不能如此欺騙自己。

那酒保給了她一杯新鮮的火焰威士忌，一個突然而痛苦的決定，她把她的舊加隆推到吧台對面付她的賬。當那男人伸出手想要接過，一隻溫暖柔軟、有著修長手指的手在她的上面合上了，並蓋住了那個金幣。

「你不想這樣做。」

「不，我真的想。」她對那塊拋過光的木頭說。斯內普在他的口袋了打撈著，付了她的賬。她咆哮。

「你真的不想。那金幣不是一個真的加隆而他 _ 有 _ 妖精血脈。除非你想被扔出去屁股落地，你得重新考慮。」

赫敏咆哮。她伸手到頭後，暴力地拔出頭髮中的髮夾，她一邊不斷發出那種咆哮的噪音雙手一邊揉搓著她的頭髮時。

「你為什麼要這樣做？」她十分沮喪地對他厲聲說。

「我為什麼要做什麼？」

「你為什麼要一直做那些一瞬看起來很浪漫但之後就變得非常實際且無關緊要的小動作？」

他的眉毛直挑到髮線。

「你認為我很浪漫？為什麼？」

她發出一種像是尖叫和咆哮的混合物的噪音。

「我不知道，斯內普。你是人類心理學的專家。你告訴我吧？為什麼我會認為你能做出浪漫的舉動？一廂情願？」她痛飲著她的飲料直到喝完了，然後用力地把酒杯放在櫃檯上，從她的小凳子上跳下來面對他。「你為什麼會在這，斯內普？」

他稍稍移動。

「我們還沒解決付錢的問題。」他說。他盯著她，就像她是特別吸引的拼圖。

「對。當然。你的錢。我告訴你，在早上把賬單發給我。」

她轉身但他抓住了她的手臂。

「格蘭傑小姐，你肯定你不想留下來說說話？你看起來心煩意亂。」

「不，我認為我應該離開。我不適合談話且我非常肯定我在你身邊留得越久我就會變得越不清醒。晚安，斯內普先生。在早上把你的賬單發給我。」

他鬆開她的手臂退後。她轉身逃離酒吧。

* * *

她從街上走回公寓。晚上充滿了讓她平靜的城市噪音。麻瓜們老是在工作著，而身處在他們之中常常讓她感到有歸屬感，即使她大部分時間都在魔法世界。

她本可以幻影顯形到她的公寓，但她需要散步來清理思緒。她已經能控制她對羅恩和拉文德的想法了，也看到了自己對他們的情況的嫉妒和羨慕。她停止因為她的朋友們比她快復原而懲罰他們，而這也已成過去。如果她不高興，她需要改變。她會在明天再次嘗試。

她在她的大廈前的幾碼前停下，只是看著那個坐在台階前看著她的男人。她釋出一道忍耐的嘆息並走向他。他站起來走近她。她嗅到了他的鬚後水。她相當肯定那是鬚後水。

「你在這裡做什麼？我們的生意已經完成了[5]，斯內普先生。」

「對。是的。你不再是我的客人了。我已經沒有合理的原因再與你說話了。」

她倒抽一口氣，突然留意到他們站得多近。她愚蠢的心開始怦怦直跳，還沒有從過去那幾天學到教訓。

「你為什麼老是站得離我這麼近？」

「因為我不能站得再遠了[6]。」

「為什麼？」

「因為你很美麗。赫敏，我能親吻你嗎？」

「噢，眾神……」

「我當這個是『好』了。」

他在用溫暖的關節輕碰到她的下巴前手臂摟著她的肩把她拉近。他很慢地移動，給了她足夠的時間抗議。她沒有。她即使想也不能。她幾乎癱瘓了。她只是看著他的臉逼近，他們的唇終於相遇。

他們柔軟而溫暖。噢，非常很溫暖。她狂熱地吻回去。當他們的舌頭終於交纏，他需要緊緊地抱著她，因為她的腿軟的像水，她開始往下掉。安靜的嗚咽從她的唇間逸出，他中斷那個吻並把她拉近，用他的面頰揉搓她的太陽穴。肯定是鬚後水。他粗重地呼吸著，而知道那是因為自己讓她暈乎乎的。她更緊地抱著她。

「為什麼你沒有在之前說過？為什麼讓我這麼困惑？」她一口氣地問。

「因為你 _ 太 _ 美麗了。」他啞聲低語。「你讓我害怕。」

她爆發出一聲懷疑的笑聲。「 _ 我 _ 讓 _ 你 _ 害怕？你肯定在開玩笑！在過去那幾天討好著你讓我自己看起來愚蠢至極。與威嚇毫無關係。」

「我從來沒有看到過你的愚蠢。我只看到平常親切的你。我不是很肯定你是什麼感覺的。」

赫敏翻白眼。「你怎會漏掉它？我就像一隻呆笨的小狗一直繞著你轉！」

「赫敏，我因不知道一個女人對我毫不在意而聞名。你為什麼會認為這次我會看得出來呢？我很抱歉但你需要做得更明顯。」

「我以為你非常善於閱讀身體語言。」

「但我也有我的缺點。我因拒絕面對看起來過分美好的現實而聞名。另外，我自我們星期五晚的第一次見面後就沒睡多少了。」

「噢？」

他點頭。「我每晚都清醒地躺著，嘗試尋找最微小的原因，讓一個像你一般耀眼、美麗且聰明的年輕女人對我感興趣。而我想到最好的原因就是如果我靠近的話，也許你會越來越喜歡我。」

「很棒的計劃。它成功了。即使我也認為我在星期五回到家時已經被迷住了。」

他微笑。一個真正的微笑。好吧，他用了整個嘴巴和雙眼，但他的臉頰沒怎麼動。不論如何那還是一個極好的微笑。

「你會想進來見見我的貓嗎？」

「那個早餐邀約還有效嗎？

「對，但廚房直到早上都是不營業的。」她害羞地瞥了一眼說。

「我能找等待事找點事來做。」

他低頭再次親吻她。當他們分開時她嘆氣，把她的頭靠在他的肩膀上。

「我感覺我終於等到了。」她低語。

「我希望你是。」

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2：我看到ff.n在我不再是扭曲了我的分行。愚蠢的ff.n。我希望那沒有很煩人。現在，你知道我想要什麼……
> 
> [1]pack on gold：沒有很懂，但我猜測應該是對應上面的黃金三角的。
> 
> [2]I want everything from you：我要你所知道的一切。
> 
> [3]Wynken, Blynken and Nod：美國睡前詩歌，講述三人乘著木鞋在銀河釣魚。
> 
> [4]Sunday roast：傳統英國餐，有烤肉、烤馬鈴薯、約克郡布丁、其他蔬菜、填料和肉汁。（Cr：wikipedia）
> 
> [5]Our business is done：一語雙關，我們再無關係了。
> 
> [6]Because I can’t stand any farther away：同一語雙關，因為我不能忍受站得更遠了。
> 
> T/N：今天也是校對的暴躁的一天呢。差點因為校對好煩而不想發出來了……這篇我個人還是認為結尾比較突兀的，但不論怎樣……嗯。  
> 最近很難得跟作者聊了聊，從她的Of Muggles and Magic（大推！）聊到時政，非常快樂，也感受到她本人的見多識廣。
> 
> 感謝閱讀。


End file.
